Douceur perverse
by Chromiie
Summary: Manger une glace n'est pas forcément innocent.


Disclaimer: Tout sauf l'histoire est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Léger UA et OOC,

30 OTP Challenge : Jour 13 : eating icecreams

Douceur perverse

Il faisait chaud , très chaud, même pour un pays comme Sunagakure qui avait l'habitude de la chaleur. Les civils et les shinobis souffraient de la température et cherchaient l'ombre et de quoi se rafraîchir. Deidara était en visite au pays du vent, il était en mission officielle avec Kurotuschi, la nouvelle tsuchikage, et Akatsuchi. Elle était en pleine réunion avec le kazekage Gaara, et Akatsuchi était en compagnie du frère Gaara, Kankuro, il voulait en apprendre plus sur les techniques du marionnettiste. Deidara s'était retrouvé par la force des choses avec Temari,la sœur aînée des deux garçons, Ils se promenaient dans le village à la recherche d'un endroit pour se désaltérer, et quel meilleur guide qu'une kunoichi ayant vécu toute sa vie ici. Malheureusement pour eux, les cafés étaient complets, et aucun ne semblaient vouloir se désemplir. Elle agitait un petit éventail pour se faire un peu d'air, mais même cela n'était pas suffisant, elle devait bien avouer que même avec son chakra qui avait une affinité avec le futon, elle avait toujours chaud. Elle repéra une enseigne qui attira son attention ,et lui donna une idée.

« -On pourrait manger une glace ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Une glace ? Répéta-t-il étonné que le pays du vent ait ce type de nourriture.

-Nous vivons dans un désert, pas dans une grotte perdue au milieu de nul part, lui rappela-t-elle en tendant les bras tout autour d'elle.

-Justement yeah, dans un désert il fait chaud, je ne pensais que les glaces pouvaient survivre avec ces températures, lui expliqua-t-il .

Il était amusé de sa réaction très patriotique, elle aimait son pays et le défendait bec et ongles. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de Suna, ou qu'on le sous-estime et faisait tout pour rendre son prestige passé au pays du vent.

-D'accord, d'accord ne t'énerves pas, allons manger une glace, poursuivit-il ne voulant pas la contrarier.

Si les relations entre leur deux pays se dégradait par sa faute, il allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles. Elle le conduisit devant une boutique presque au fond de la ville, et il la suivit à l'intérieur. Ils commandèrent leur glace, une à la poire et à la vanille pour elle, et une au kiwi et à la vanille pour lui. Ils décidèrent ensuite de s'installer à une petite table sur la terrasse ombragée du magasin. Alors qu'ils dégustaient en silence , le shinobi remarqua le regard étrange de plusieurs passants.

''Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un manger une glace ou quoi hn,''pensa-t-il.

Ces yeux braqués sur lui commençait à l'agacer, il les fixa et leur lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put. C'est en les observant qu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas lui le centre de leur attention. Il suivit donc ce qu'ils regardaient et comprit tout de suite le pourquoi du comment. Temari léchait sa glace d'une manière assez particulière, et qui , pouvait paraître érotique si vous aviez l'esprit mal placé. Sa langue tournait sensuellement autour de la crème glacée, passant sur les deux parfums le plus vite possible afin de les mélanger. Il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder, il était comme en transe, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle le faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle mangeait sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des gens autour. Revenant à lui , il prit sa main et la posa sur celle de la kunoichi qui était sur la table. Ainsi il faisait comprendre aux individus de sexe masculin qu'elle était prise et qu'il défiait quiconque de continuer de poser les yeux sur elle en sachant cela.

-Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en indiquant leur main d'un geste de la tête.

-Si si tout va bien, tu es en train d'excité tout Suna, moi y compris mais tout va bien yeah, répondit-il sarcastique.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, de quoi parlait-il à présent.

-La façon dont tu lèches ton cornet est assez spécial, et je crois que cela donne des idées aux pervers hn , ajouta-t-il.

-D'où ta main sur la mienne, devina-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien ,et tourna la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se faire d'idées et qu'il n'était pas jaloux.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, je ne m'en suis pas aperçue, j'ai d'ailleurs toujours mangé mes glaces comme cela, le rassura-t-elle.

Une fois leur nourriture terminée, ils repartirent en direction du bureau du kazekage pour récupérer leur chef respectif.

-La nuit il fait plus frais, si tu veux tu pourras me rejoindre dans ma chambre, j'aurai sûrement faim d'autre chose, lui murmura-t-elle avant de se retirer.

Il la regarda s'en aller et discuter avec son frère...Mon dieu, elle allait le rendre fou , la chaleur de ce pays et la tentation qu'il renfermait allaient avoir raison de lui. Il se força à écouter son tsuchikage, tout en pensant à la nuit intense qu'il allait connaître.


End file.
